A Hollow Love? Mission!
by Cielooo
Summary: menerima tugas dari soutaicho, Hisagi dan partner-nya mencari arrancar jadi-jadian menos grande yang sulit ditemukan di Karakura! Ow, trik apa yang digunakan hollow itu? Onegai baca?


Kokyu : Halo~  
>Toushiro : Oke, ceritakan niat aslimu<br>Kokyu : Hi-Hitsugaya-sama...  
>Ayame : Iya. Cepat.<br>Kokyu : A-Ayame-chan...  
>Toushiro : Cepat!<p>

Yumesaki : Chill guys.  
>Kokyu : Iya, chill aja~<br>Ayame : Masalahnya DIA! (Nunjuk Yumesaki)

Kokyu : Ada apa dengan senpai?  
>Yumesaki : Iya, ada apaa dengankuu ooo...<br>Toushiro : Oke. Masuk saja ke intinya.  
>Rukia : Kokyu!<br>Kokyu : Ara? Ada apaan Rukia?

Rukia : Kapan kamu menyelesaikan 'Selamatkan Putri!' ? HAH? Jawab!  
>Ichigo : Tau tuh, kesian mereka yang nungguin sampe 4 minggu. Udah nge-review lagi...<br>Rukia : Bethul!  
>Kokyu : ...a...ra? (Speechless)<br>Ayame : Gebuuuk!

"Telah dibuka sayembara membunuh Kokyu Yume. Yang dapat membunuhnya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, akan diberi ciuman oleh orang yang disukai. Waktu : jam 25. Hari : 32 November 20XX"

* * *

><p><strong>~##**''**##~<strong>

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach © Noriaki "Tite" Kubo  
>Ayame Yumesaki © Ayame'Yumesaki<p>

**Genre :** Humor / Friendship (less Romance...) Jadi adek-adek juga bisa baca~ (yee... Lo juga masih kecil, lagi!)

**Rate :** K+ semi T (ada adegan pertarungannya. Sedikit, sih...)

**Character :** Shuuhei H.

**Summary :** menerima tugas dari soutaicho, Hisagi dan partner-nya mencari menos grande yang sulit ditemukan di Karakura! Ow, trik apa yang digunakan hollow itu?

**Warning :** OOC, OC minjem, typo(s)

**A/N :** maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide :):)

**~##**''**##~**

"Ayo kita pergi"

"Iya!"

**~##**''**##~**

**A Hollow's Love? mission!**

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Hisagi-_fukutaicho._ Anda dipanggil soutaicho di Divisi 1." Sang pemberitahu pesan berkata kepada Hisagi yang sedang mengerjakan paperwork-nya yang kelihatannya tinggal sedikit lagi. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Divisi 1

"Soutaicho, anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Hisagi saat masuk ke ruang khusus soutaicho dan fukutaicho-nya yang menghadap taman indah berhias berbagai macam tanaman, khususnya Bunga Krisan yang merupakan lambang divisi ini.

"Benar sekali, Hisagi-_fukutaicho_. Saya memanggil anda untuk memberikan misi." Soutaicho yang berada dimejanna -encok ya, Soutaicho?- menjawab.

"Misi?"

"Iya, saya memiliki misi untuk anda di dunia nyata. Melakukan upacara 'soul burrial' kepada Menos Grande berbentuk Arrancar." "Menos Grande berbentuk Arrancar? Bukankah Arrancar tidak bisa dilakukan 'soul burrial'?" Tanya Hisagi agak keheranan. "Iya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi, Arrancar ini mempunyai keistimewaan, sehingga harus kita lakukan 'soul burrial'." Jawab fukutaicho divisi tersebut, Sasakibe.

"Sou ka." Soutaicho menanggapi.

"Lalu, kenapa saya?" Hisagi bertanya lagi. "Karena... Menos Grande ini menyukai pria tampan dan menurut poll yang diadakan oleh semua shinigami wanita -dan yang merasa wanita-, kamu menduduki peringkat ke-3 setelah Hitsugaya-_taicho_ dan Kuchiki-_taicho_." Soutaicho menjawab pertanyaannya dengan panjang x lebar = luas persegi panjang.

'Wes, gue tampan juga.' Pikir Hisagi dalam hati. "Lalu, saya hanya peringkat 3, kenapa bukan Hitsugaya-_taicho_ yang peringkat 1 atau Kuchiki-_taicho_ yang peringkat 2?" Tanyanya lagi, ckck... banyak bacot lo!

"Karena Hitsugaya-_taicho_ sedang ada misi dan Kuchiki-_taicho_... sedang ada kegiatan lain." Jawab Sasakibe. Soutaicho dan fukutaicho ini kompak, ya!

"Baiklah." Hisagi menjawab dengan mukanya yang masih 'agak' stay cool. Belajar dari Byakuya -nii ya, Gi?

'Ga, Gi, ga, gi. Lo kira gue gigi?' Eh? Tau aja lo, Gi! 'URUSAI!'

"Cara untuk melakukan soul burrial-nya adalah dengan menusuknya. Jangan lupa untuk menusuknya dijantung" soutaicho menambahkan.

"Ah, ya. Bawa seorang bersamamu, harus perempuan." Soutaicho menambahkan. "Eh? Kenapa soutaicho?" "Nanti kamu tau sendiri. Aku akan meminta Kurotsuchi-taicho membuatkan gigai untukmu dan partnermu. Nanti akan kubukakan senkaimon." Sasakibe menambahkan. Hisagi membungkuk dan melangkah pergi...

Setelah semua perseiapan selesai, Hisagi mengajak sang kekasih, Ayame -yang sekarang berstatus menjadi tunangannya (_baca When The Day We Meet (chapter 1) - Ayame'Yumesaki_)- dan gigai mereka berdua selesai, mereka pun melangkah dari senkaimon dan menuju dunia nyata.

::end of flashback::

Dunia Nyata, Karakura, Rumah Ichigo.

"Aah... Sabtu memang menyenangkan untuk bersantai dalam kedamaian~" Ichigo pun menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur empuknya yang bermerk Comforta. "Rukia sudah jadi fukutaicho divisi 13. Kok gue cuman dikit ya, kemajuannya?" Ichigo, Ichigo, yang namanya tokoh utama ntuh harus optimis! Jangan pesimis!

Tiba-tiba...

'Senkaimon?' Ichigo melihat sebuah senkaimon terbuka dihadapannya. "Wuaah! Kita sudah sampai di dunia nyata, Hisagi_-kun_?" 'Suara ini..?' "Ara? Kurosaki_-kun_! Apa kabar!" "Yumesaki_-san_?" Ichigo agak kaget, 'perasaan, ga ada angin ga ada hujan, dia kok kesini?' Ichigo berpikir membatin.

"Kurosaki." Hisagi membungkuk, begitu pula Ayame. "Halo! Apa kabar!" Ayama terlihat begitu ceria, maklum. Baru pertama kali dia kedunia nyata bersama (d)ayang-nya, Hisagi.

"Hisagi_-san_? Ayame_-san_? Kenapa kalian ke sini?" Ichigo terlihat agak terkejut. Ckck.. dasar jeruk purut!

"Tugas, Kurosaki." Hisagi menjawab sambil memasukkan 'tubuh'-nya ke dalam gigai-nya. Ayame juga memasukkan _'tubuh_'-nya. "Kurosaki-san, apakah kamu merasakan 'reiatsu' aneh akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Ayame. "Reiatsu? Tidak..." Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sou ka... oke, Kurosaki! Jaa!" Hisagi pun melompat dari jendela kamar Kurosaki sulung itu.

**Hisagi & Ayame Side**

Ayame's PoV

Kyaa~ senangnya! Hisagi_-kun_ mengajakku ke dunia nyata~ walau misi, tidak apa-apa! Apalagi akhir-akhir ini kita jarang ketemu... Ohh Hisagi-_kun_~

Hisagi_-kun_... tetap saja tampan walaupun memakai gigai... Kyaa! Aku ngomong ngelantur~ Uuung... memang benar, sih... Hisagi-_kun_ tampak keren dengan jacket kulit hitam yang melapisi kaos putih dan dada bidangnya. Ah, dia tetap keren dengan celana jeans panjang dan sepatu hitam-nya~

Err... aku cocok 'gak ya, dengan dress one piece lengan balon biru muda corak kupu-kupu biru tua ini? Terlalu norak? Err.. Susah juga, jalan dengan high-_heels_... gampangan pakai geta~

L-lho? Hisagi-_kun_ dimana ya?

"Hisagi_-kuun_!"

"Hisagi_-kuun_!"

Kuserukan namanya, tapi Hisagi-kun tidak kunjung muncul juga. Aduh, aku tersesat? Huee~

"Hehehehhe..."

S-suara aneh apa itu?

.

.

.

"Hehehe..."

**~##**''**##~**

"Mana ya, Ayame?" Hisagi terlihat berputar-putar sambil membawa 2 gelas soda. Ngomong-ngomong, uangnya dari mana, ya? "Padahal aku cuma meninggalkannya sebentar."

"Shuuheiii-_kuuun_!"

"Ayame? Dari mana saja kamu?" Hisagi terlihat khawatir sambil menyerahkan segelas soda. "Hehe... dari toilet, Shuuhei-_kun._" "Haah, kamu ini. Lain kali bilang-bilang dulu, ya!" Hisagi menasihati Ayame. "Ih! Shuuhei-_kun_ sendiri meninggalkanku!" Ayame agak ngambek. "Sudah, sudah, kamu merasakan 'reiatsu' aneh, nggak?" Hisagi melerai pertengkaran mereka. "Hmm... tidak. Shuuhei_-kun_ sendiri?" Ayame menanggapi dengan muka sayu. "Tidak. Sepertinya misi ini akan lebih sulit." Hisagi masih dengan muka seriusnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan lagi." Hisagi pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. FYI, mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kebetulan mereka lewati.

_'Hisagi-kun!'_

"Kamu bilang sesuatu, Ayame?"

"T-tidak, Shuuhei-kun!"

'...aneh...'

_'Hisagi-kun!'_

"Ada apa, Ayame?"

"T-tidak, Shuuhei-_kun."_

"Shuuhei-_kun..."_

"Ya?" Hisagi langsung menoleh. Dan wajah Ayame terlihat dekat dengan wajah Hisagi. "A-Ayame. Apa yang kau laku-" sebelum Hisagi berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ayame membungkam mulutnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "_Sshhhh..._! Baca situasi, Shuuhei-kun." Hisagi pun menyerah. Lumayan, hitung-hitung sudah lama tidak merasakan bibir Ayame.

_'Tunggu, 'Shuuhei-kun'? Bukan Hisagi-kun?'_

Hisagi otomatis mendorong tubuh Ayame. Dan Ayame pun terjatuh. "S-Shuuhei-_kun_! Kamu kasar sekali!" Hisagi pun buru-buru mencabut pedangnya setelah dia meninggalkan gigainya di tempat aman. "Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" "S-Shuuhei-_kun_! Aku Ayame Yumesaki!

"Bohong! Kamu bukan Ayame. Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Hisagi'-kun_, bukan _'Shuuhei'-kun_ -mu." Hisagi berkata dengan muka datar, hendak menusuk Ayame.

"Hisagi-_kun_, kamu tega menusukku?"

Glek!

Seketika, tubuh Hisagi bergetar dan dia nyaris saja menusuk _'tubuh'_ Ayame. "Hisagi_-kun_! Tusuk saja!" Teriak Ayame. "Tidak! Hisagi_-kun_! Kamu tega!" Teriak Ayame lagi sambil memegang kepalanya yang tertutupi sebagian dengan rambutnya yang tersisir rapi.

"Hisagi_-kun!_ Tusuk aku! Cepatlah!" Teriak Ayame sambil berlinang air matanya. "Aarrgghh! Jangan ambil posisiku, perempuan!" "Aaahh! Hisagi_-kun_, ce... pat... lah!"

Hisagi yang kebingungan, tidak sengaja terambil pedangnya dan diarahkan oleh tangan Ayame yang mengarahkan pedang tersebut ke arah jantungnya. "L-lakukan, Hisagi_-kun_. Itupun kalau kamu mencintaiku!" Teriak Ayame sambil tersegal napasnya.

"Baiklah."

Hisagi pun menusukkan pedang tersebut dan seketika itu juga, keluarlah arwah berbentuk Menos Grande (karena memang benar Menos Grande) "Bakudo no 33! Shakahou!" Hisagi berhasil menembakkan beberapa serangan shakahou yang merubuhkan Menos itu. "Hahh... hahh..." Hisagi sendiri terlihat kehabisan napas. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu kenapa Hisagi tidak menggunakan zanpaku-to –nya? Karena kalau memakai zanpaku-to, akan mengakibatkan kerusakan yang harus dibayarnya. Hitung-hitung penghematan~

Terlihat, Menos itu menghilang dan masuk ke pintu 'neraka'.

Ayame pun pingsan.

"Ayame..." Hisagi mengucapkan nama Ayame dengan lirih. "Hisagi-_kun_.." Ayame terbangun dari pingsannya. "Ayame?"

"Ayo kita pulang, aku ngantuk sekali."

Hisagi tersenyum dan mengangguk, "...iya..."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks For :**

Ayame'Yumesaki, author baik hati yang aku ga kenal siapa dia sebenarnya yang meminjamkan karakter OC-nya, Yumesaki Ayame dan membantuku memilih judul yang tepat.

Kamu, karena sudah bersedia untuk membaca

**P.S: **Kalau review tidak ada, terpaksa, akan saya delete.**  
><strong>


End file.
